nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Tale
''Cat Tale ''is a 2012 American computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by NicThic Cinemation Studios and distributed by Miramax Films. The film originally began production at Imagi Studios, with director Felix Ip, and was set to be distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, but after the studio lacked funding, the film was cancelled by Imagi in 2007, and eventually closed down in 2010. Prana Studios later stepped on board to provide the animation, but due to budget restrictions, they dropped the project, eventually, the film was picked up and resurrected by NicThic Productions, with a new plot and storyline, new director Tim Maltby, and new distributor Miramax Films. The film was released on December 28, 2012, and it met with mixed to positive reviews, with many considering it an improvement over the original Imagi project, as well as praising the redone animation, new characters, and voice acting. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Sean Astin as Dusty * Elisha Cuthbert as Cleo, Dusty's love interest. * Catherine O'Hara as Bessie * Stanley Tucci as Simon, Dusty's boss. * Billy Idol as Digger * Alan Cumming as Newton, an airplane pilot. * Jerry O'Connell as Biscuit * Michael Richards as Ace * Rip Torn as Sampson, a fat cat. * Wayne Knight as Max * Donna Summer as Tiffy * R. Lee Ermey as General Puddy * Fred Willard as Blue * Chazz Palminteri as Mike the Pigeon Additionally, D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson respectively voice Tucker and Jordan, Cleo's costume and fashion designers. Additional Voices * David Acord * Eric Bauza * Rachel Crane * Chris Edgerly * Barbara Goodson * Kim Mai Guest * Hope Levy * Jamie Marchi * Edie Mirman * Jon Olson * Mike Pollock * Sam Riegel * Kristen Rutherford * Stephanie Sheh * Michael Sinterniklaas * Warren Sroka * Kelly Stables * Hans Tester * Matthew Wood Production Imagi project (2005-2007) Coming soon! Prana project (2007-2010) Coming soon! NicThic project (2010-2012) On March 6, 2010, Cartoon Brew reported that NicThic Productions was in the talks of reviving Cat Tale. According to multiple reports, it said that D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson had seen the trailer and they wanted to add an even better story, in the hopes that the film would be an improvement. Nichols stated, "First off, this whole 'child raised by a childless couple' is really underrated." Thickson then added, "Second, the story sounds like Shark Tale. And third of all, the animation doesn't look too good, and it looks kinda like what you see in an animated YouTube video. So, we have decided to give this film a massive restructuring." During the restructuring progress, Nichols and Thickson met with Kevin Munroe and Aaron Mendelsohn to discuss about new story ideas. The four then began rewriting the original script, with several characters being renamed, and new characters being added into the script. Rover was renamed Dusty, and his look remained unchanged, but by removing the red dog collar around his neck and replacing it with an orange and blue striped neck tie. Felix Ip also stepped down as director and was replaced by Tim Maltby. In 2011, NicThic introduced NicThic Cinemation Studios, specialized in providing animation for larger films. Nichols and Thickson later stated that the animation for the film would be done by the newly formed studio. NCS created a new rigging system to replace the old one Imagi used, and used the same models, but with an improvement by adding hair, fur, and cloth for character effects simulation. Out of the Blue Enterprises (now known as 9 Story USA) played a supporting role in the animation production, by doing the 2D sequences. Marketing Soundtrack On November 27, 2012, the soundtrack album Cat Tale: Music from the Motion Picture was released by Lakeshore Records. The album contains songs and musical scores from the film. Track listing # "Dancing with Myself" - Billy Idol # "I Will Survive" - Gloria Gaynor # "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson # "Peg" - Steely Dan # "Change of Seasons - Sweet Thing # "Don't You (Forget About Me)" - Simple Minds # "All Around the World" - Oasis More coming soon! Release Cat Tale ''was released in 2D, 3D, and selected IMAX theatres on December 28, 2012. It was originally scheduled for an April 13, 2012 release. Home media ''Cat Tale ''was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital HD on February 19, 2013 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Reception Box office ''Coming soon!